In wireless communication systems which provide group call dispatch services, a user device may have a number of talkgroups which it may join in an active session. The specific predetermined talkgroups which the user device is permitted to join are known as the provisioned talkgroups of the user device. Each talkgroup is identified by a talkgroup identifier or talkgroup ID which often takes the form of an index. In order for a user using the user device to join a talkgroup, the user typically must input the particular talkgroup identifier of the provisioned talkgroup the user wants the device to join.
An example of a system providing group call dispatch services is the iDEN™ system of Motorola™ which provides dispatch services including walkie-talkie-like functionality such as Push-to-Talk™ (PTT™). When referred to herein, walkie-talkie functionality and half-duplex communication functionality which at any one time is capable of transmitting voice communication from a talking or transmitting party's device to a listening or receiving party's device, but cannot simultaneously transmit voice communication from the receiving party's device to the talking party's device, while the talking party's device is transmitting voice to the receiving party's device.